


bruised intention

by mm8



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Eggsy is hurt after a mission gone (sort of) wrong. Of course Harry is a bit protective.





	bruised intention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> This is my first fic for the Kingsman fandom. Sorry if it's not... good.  
> Many thanks to my beta belleweather for doing an awesome job on such short notice.

"Ow," Eggsy hissed. "Watch it, will ya?" He sent Harry a hard glare. "I ain't made of glass, but c'mon. Where's your inner Florence Nightingale?"

"Absent it seems. Not surprising really given that I'm not a licensed medical professional."

"Yeah and that's why you're stitching me back together. Ow!" he moaned as Harry dug the cotton ball a bit too hard into his wound. "What the fuck!?"

"I am not stitching you back together," Harry retorted, ignoring Eggsy's protest and continuing to dab with alcohol covered swab with delicate care once more. "I'm merely sterilizing and cleaning your words so the actual medical professions can mend you."

"You know Rox could have done all of this. You didn't have to force her to go."

"I did no such thing."

"Keep telling yourself that," Eggsy snorted.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

Eggsy rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling, but didn't answer.

He and Rox had been to the island Jost Van Dyke (and it wasn't named after that chimney sweep from Mary Poppins either) for a mission. A hell of an expensive yacht was due to arrive at Great Harbour at fifteen-hundred hours. Son of an unimportant mobster who had a very important package. The boat was to dock, the guy was to get off with a couple of his girlfriends and was expected to hit the local bars 'til the early morning. So he wouldn't be back til then. Plenty of time to do what they had to do.

Covert ops. Sneak in, grab the target, sneak out. Not too hard. Pretty standard. Except that Lancelot: A) didn't thoroughly check if the yacht was clear and B) tripped over a damn corner of an upturned rug and slammed herself into the nearest wall to break her fall and saying _shit_ a little too loudly.

Suddenly they're in a shootout, Merlin's screaming in his ear, and Eggsy might have gotten his head bashed against a wall a few times. But their target was acquired as planned, so who cared?

The only thing Eggsy was miffed about was how Jost Van Dyke was considered a party island, and he hadn't got to go to a single bar. And this place had famous bars-- _word_ famous. He wouldn't be able to send mum a postcard or nothing. When he'd been in Japan he'd sent back a care package full of sweets. Daisy's favorite had been strawberry flavored pocky. Eggsy had tried it before sending it off. He thought it was gross, but he knew his little sister loved everything and anything strawberry. He was happy that he'd given her something that she was nuts for. Since then he'd done his best to find something strawberry related for her on every mission. His long streak was ruined now.

Several minutes passed by without either of them saying a word. Harry did what Harry did best. He sat there so…. gentlemen-ly. Perfectly calm, cool, and collected. He was the dictionary definition of a British stereotype; tea in a sea of suppressed emotions. Except, without tea because there wasn't any tea on this jet. Which Eggsy thought was more than a little odd. This was Kingsman, there should be tea everywhere.

They weren't alone in their cramped quarters. Bruin, the pilot and Roxy were there too. When they had taken off she'd been sitting in the chair across the aisle from Eggsy. She was full of apologies and begging that didn't suit her at all. Then Harry came in from the cockpit, umbrella hanging from his wrist, and loomed over Rox until she spluttered an _excuse me_ before rushing off into the cockpit to keep Bruin company.

Eggsy leaned the unbruised side of his forehead against the small window. They sky was painted in oranges and pinks. The bright sun hurt his eyes, but he refused to look away. He didn't want to keep staring at his handler as he was brooding silently. 

None of this was his fault. He didn't get why Harry was so upset. Eggs got hurt all the time on missions. What was so different this time?

Gentle fingers caressed his cheek and slipped under his chin. "Eggsy look at me." The command was spoken softly. Barely a command it was more of a request. "Please…"

He wasn't sure if he'd ever heard Harry so… pathetic.

Eggsy turned away from the window to face Harry. He was taken aback by the genuine worry that was evident on his face. 

Okay what was going on? 

Harry hadn't batted an eyelash over a month ago when he'd come back from an assignment with a fractured rib. Harry had visited him in the medical wing a full day _after_ Eggsy had returned. He'd been there when Eggsy woke up, sitting in the single chair opposite Eggsy's bed. He was looking super posh as usual besides that he seemed engrossed with a tabloid newspaper.

He'd only said two sentences to Eggsy before he popped off.

_"If you'd moved three inches to your right none of this would have happened. Do better next time."_

Alright so what happened between then and now? What changed? What changed? What changed? What-- _oh_.

"This is because we're fucking, innit?"

Harry stilled, his fingers lightly touching Eggsy's throat. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Eggsy glanced down to the two pairs of glasses on the folding tray next to Harry. Merlin shouldn't be able to hear them. "Oh you know… like yesterday when you shoved me in a cupboard and wanked me--"

Harry grimaced and coughed. "I wouldn't put it quite like that."

"Well _is it_?" Eggsy emphasized. "Are you doing all of this because we're fucking?"

"Subconsciously, perhaps." Harry picked up a new cotton ball stick and dipped the end with some alcohol. He began to wipe away the grime and blood from Eggsy's temple once again. "I would have done this away even if we weren't involved in that fashion. I'm your handler and your welfare is my responsibility. You know I care about you deeply."

That was the problem. Eggsy wasn't didn't know anymore. Sure, Harry was invested in him as an agent. They'd grown to be friends over the past couple of years. Their… sexual relationship had started as a bit of adrenaline rush. Near death experience in San Jose. On the jet ride back to England, Harry kissed him. It was sloppy and not perfect at all but Eggsy _loved_ every second of it. Before they landed Eggsy was bent over the tiny sink with his nice trousers pooled around his ankles as Harry fucked him into oblivion. 

"Harry," Eggsy whispered. "What are we? What is this?"

Harry stared at him. Brown eyes so wide that Eggsy was 

"Eggsy, I--"

The sliding door to the cockpit opened with a squeak. Roxy meekly stuck her head out. "Bruin says we're about to descend. Sorry." Then she retreated as fast as she could.

Eggsy cursed Rox's bad timing. The moment was lost and he wasn't sure how to ever bring it up again. Harry say anything either. The older man stood up and cleaned and straighten up the area. Eggsy heaved a long side. Damnit. Just damnit.

Once the plane landed and it was time to get off, Harry stopped him for a brief moment. Eggsy furrowed his forehead and raised an eyebrow. Harry reached over and grasped his hand. He looked into Eggsy's eyes as he squeezed. The man gave a tiny smile and went on his way. 

That was it.

Eggsy was confused as hell. 

But at least he had an inkling that Harry felt the same as he did. 

And that was enough for now.


End file.
